Where My Loyalties Lie
by Ravenshadow774
Summary: Abused, Neglected, five year old Harry gets taken to the dark lord and is raised as the dark heir. With his friends and lover, will he be able to overtake dumbles and his army, unravel secrets and break his twin, the-boy-who-lived? Dark!Harry Goodish!Voldemort Powerful!Harry HP/DM SS/TMR
1. Chapter 1

**Severus, Remus and Sirius are all loyal to the dark lord**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, I'LL GET OVER ITTTTT (Besides, if I did harry would be an amazing snake and join the dark lord and work as a double agent, soo yea)**

 **Chapter 1:**

Word count: 5,515

(A/N: Totally random, Have fun)

Harry awoke in a damp, small room in the attic. He crawled on his hands to the tiny door and pressed his ear to the door.

"Happy Birthday —- Dear Xavier…"

A baby boy giggling was vaguely heard and Harry sighed. Little Xavier, the one to defeat the 'dark lord' Voldemort. Harry sat upon his bed, looking out at the scene in the garden. His uncles Remus and Sirius were chasing Xavier around the garden. Said boy was laughing, plump and healthy, hazel eyes and fiery red hair shining in the sun. His robes were slightly above average, which is great, as almost all of the Potter fortune was spent on the war.

Young Harry always wondered about the war, and that it somehow involved him. His AK green eyes were piercing, and his raven black hair with his sharp cheekbones and defined jaw made him seem so different from his 'family'. Only his mothers eyes were prominent on his young face.

James and Lily Potter ran onto the grassy lawn and tackled their oldest son. He saw his two uncles ask a question to James, and they were moving towards the house. Two minutes later, there was a knock on the attic door. Then he heard the look 'click' and Sirius and Remus walked in.

The young boy, Harry was way too intelligent, something was obviously wrong, considering that he was never allowed to read, or even learn. Not that he was complaining, he enjoyed the boy's talks with him, even if it was supposed to be way above his age level

"Uncle Siri! Uncle Remus!" Harry said brightly

"How's my favourite cub?" Remus asked tiredly

"C'mon pup, you know we love you" Sirius teased as he tickled Harry under the chin.

Harry giggled and smiled adorably.

"Why aren't you outside celebrating your birthday pup?" Sirius asked

"They forgot, was locked in my room, dun worry M'kay…" Harry grumbled, ducking his head

"How long?" Sirius asked

"Three days? Maybe four…" Harry looked down at his feet

"How did you eat then?" Sirius questioned, in confusion, brow furrowing it thought

"I didn't." Was the quiet reply

Remus's face flushed in anger before looking back down at his five year old godson.

Remus turned to Sirius and tried to communicate via eyes. They finally seemed to come to one conclusion, the boy needed a new home, and fast. The young boy was tiny for his age, pale and thin to the bone. Remus had a feeling that they weren't feeding him anyway. Sirius just rolled his eyes. Of course they weren't. As soon as they had neglected the poor boy on Albus's orders, they had seen the faults of the so-called light side and went to the dark.

"Do you think?…" Sirius was cut off by Remus's response

"Yea, I know who he is but he won't hurt magical children…" Remus trailed off

Harry just looked at the two men curiously, wondering what this was about. Remus picked up the young boy and murmered into his hair. "We are going to get you away from here, just you wait… It will be safe there, don't worry, please…He is kinder than he looks…." As they snuck out the back door into the garden, stepping over the anti-apparition wards and half-spinning on the ground.

 **THE DARK LORD'S HIDEAWAY, RIDDLE MANOR, FILIDUS CHARM**

Tom Marvolo Riddle watched as his two loyal followers entered the throne room, Remus John Lupin - The werewolf and the traitor Regulus's brother, Sirius Orion Black. He saw the small bundle in Lupin's arms starring at him in shock, shaking in fear. Tom - No, Marvolo as he liked to call himself, Gave a snake-like smile at the young boy. As the grand doors to the thrown room shut, Marvolo took out his wand over himself.

"Glamorous Revealo!"

The snake like man transformed into a twenty-year-old Tom Riddle, the handsome young man. The two followers obediently fell to their knees and presented the boy, who to his shock had similar features to him, the only real difference being his crimson eyes.

"Why have you brought him here?" His famous glare piercing the man

Remus paled at the cold glare and Sirius found a line of sweat forming at his forehead

"My lord, he was starved and…" He was cut off at Marvolo's furious look.

"They DARE harm a MAGICAL CHILD?" His voice dangerously low

"On Albus's orders.." Sirius added quietly

"I'm guessing I was the only person you could think of?"

"Yes my lord, we hoped you could take care of him?" Remus asked nervously, fulling expecting a crucio to his chest the moment the words slid out of his mouth.

"And why do you think that was a good idea?" Marvolo drawled, fingers tracing his wand.

"Because- He looks like you m'lord…" Marvolo's eyes narrowed

Marvolo looked at the little boy, it could be a carbon copy of him, just with those emerald eyes, the colour of the AK spell he so favoured. He sighed, he had no real choice.

"A protégé could be…. Interesting…." He said, hesitantly

Remus opened his mouth as his eyes lit up, but shut it after seeing his lord's glare… again.

"Come see him tomorrow, I will see to it that he is fine. You are dismissed"

"Yes my lord" Was the reply in unison

They bowed low then left , checking back at the door as if expecting Marvolo to AK the boy as soon as their backs were turned.

Sighing, Marvolo turned onto the boy sitting before him, still in the same position as before, wary eyes watching his every move.

Marvolo picked up the tiny form before him, feeling the body stiffen at physical contact before letting go and relaxing in the dark lord's robes.

 **Five years later…**

Harrison Salazar Aura Slytherin-Riddle awoke to the sound of a snake hissing. He opened his eyes to reveal a large bedroom, apparently three times the size of Hogwarts dorms, His massive double-king-sized-bed sat in the center, the canopy's being bright emerald green, with sliver snakes crawling on the edges. The bedposts were covered in dark oak, his sheets were silken and smooth under Harry's fingers, the green, silver and gold catching the glint of the sun.

In one corner was a library, his own that was the size of the entire Malfoy library. A fireplace rested across from the bed, with two thrown-like plush chairs before the red flames. A silken couch sat against the last wall, along with his never-ending-closet that his father had somehow managed to make. The floor was covered in a black and silver rug, the center showing the Slytherin crest. His desk was in the mess that was his library, unseen and covered in paperwork.

Harry slid out of bed to find a large snake, around ten times his size resting by his feet, head right in front of his face. If he were not greeted by this sight everyday, then he would have jumped.

(A/N Parsel: ":")

:Hello young snake..:

:Nagini, hello, good morning:

:Master tells young snake to be ready for breakfast in and hour:

:Tell him that is fine with me.."

:And happy hatch day!:

:Thanks Nagini:

The large snake nodded then slithered into a orb and disappeared. 'Man, thats cool! I wish I could do that…' Harry mused for what seemed like the millionth time. Harry showered quickly and went into his walk-in-closet and decided on a suitable outfit. A silken green dress shirt that matched his eyes, pearly-grey pants with a silver robe, green snakes crawling down the sides and the cuffs of his robe. His black skinned dragon skin leather boots went on as well.

Over these last years, Harry has gotten to know Marvolo, and if he was truthful, he really cared for him too. Marvolo would never admit it, but he's grown quite fond of the boy, and now have a son and Heir, also known as the dark prince. Harry had grown into the perfect candidate to be a dark prince, proud, arrogant, demanding and powerful.

Harry also had a thing for word puzzles, and could talk his way out of anything and everything, or vice-versa. He had a way to get anything he wanted, even if it meant manipulating the dark lord's followers, or known as death eaters.

Said boy was gliding down the marble stairs, cloak flowing after him, a habit picked up by Severus Snape, who taught him potions Sunday, Friday and Tuesdays. He smiled as he caught one of his father's most trusted, Barty Crouch Jr, he all but ran down the stairs. Barty caught sight of the dark prince heading towards him and smirked. He bowed and grinned. "Ah! Happy birthday my prince!" Harry just rolled his eyes. "Father is in the dining room, c'mon!" he grabbed Barty's hand and ran off towards said room.

Marvolo put down his newspaper when he heard the door open. His grinning heir with a tired Barty came in. Barty tried to kneel but was waved off by Marvolo. They talked about Harrison's birthday plans. He was exited for his son's birthday, if he was being honest. Harry grinned and started a debate with Barty over a transfiguration theory. Suddenly, a brown barn owl swept in, and decided to drop its letter on Barty's head.

Barty swore loudly and tried to curse the owl, but it was long gone. He muttered something like

'bloody pigeon' and picked up the letter and his face lit up. "For you, my prince" he presented. Harry took the envelope, shooting Barty an odd look.

 _Harrison Salazar Aura Slytherin-Riddle_

 _Slytherin Mannor_

 _Heir Wing, third bedroom_

 _Dear -Riddle,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1st. We await your reply no later than July 31._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry's jaw dropped. How did he not expect this? Maybe because he was officially 'dead'. His father looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, it seems that… A trip to Diagon Alley is in order…"

 **Platform 9 3/4, September 1at**

Harry watched through the glass to see his father (Under heavy glamours) And settled into the plush chairs that was in the compartment. You would think that he would be ultra giddy about Hogwarts, like every other child his age but he wasn't. Harry could do all basic spells wandlessly and soundlessly.

Actually, Harrison had a secret; he hated his wand, and wands in general. There was no point, why? Wizards learn to depend on a piece of wood, pathetic… He only knew one other who doesn't rely on wands, except the dark lord- his father of course. Lucius - or Lucy as Harry liked to address him as, was also a master in the arts, a talent not inherited by his son, sadly.

Said boy burst into his compartment, blonde hair loose. In a split second, the arrogant pureblood demeanour was slipped on. "I was searching for you with Blaise and Theo, my prince." Harry inwardly sighed. "Harrison. You have to call me that in public here." Draco paled and tried to reply only to be cut of by Blaise's "Ah! Draco, you have found the prince…"

Blaise Zabini slipped into the room, followed by Theodore Nott.

"My prince!" Was the call in unison

"You have no idea how hard it is to find you!" Blaise muttered

Harry burst into giggles and smirked at the black-hared pureblood.

"Its Harrison here, remember?"

"Great, now I'm going against everything I've been taught for the last 6 years of my life.. Fu-"

"Don't YOU DARE. Finnish that sentence Zabini" Came from an unknown voice

Everyone looked to find a certain Professor (Known as the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts) Sneering at them from a distance. Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress the smirk that flitted onto his face out of habit. Blaise presented to look offended and was replied with an innocent look, well as innocent as a dark prince can get, after all. Harry smiled as he remembered a similar conversation in a familiar store a day or two ago, in Knocturn Alley.

 _Flashback:_

 _Rows of familiars in different habitats were presented on the shelves, jungle snakes, forest snakes, so on and on, followed by Barn Owl's, Snowy Owls and so on, going from simple cats to rare phoenixes, of course a familiar store was different to a pet store, familiars are your life, and you share an unbreakable vow of family._

 _A flash of black caught his eye, only to see the baby panther cub sprinting at him. His eyes as blue as ice itself. Uncertain, the black cub jumped up and practically attacked him, pink tongue licking his nose as he bursted into giggles._

 _The cub tried to growl but it sounded so adorable everyone in the store cooed at the black cub resting in his arms. The store owner came over, shocked._

 _"That young one has been in here for… I don't even know! Its a ice spirit!"_

 _I smiled up at the shocked owner. I knew the cub was special, considering the icy blue eyes that seemed to reach out forever. He looked up to see Draco excitedly starring at a snake and went to see what he was up to when a huge snake caught his eye. His black scales were glossy and so slick, his tail went from black to a bright ruby red, his eyes were so bright, in the same colour. Harry wandered over to the glass and whispered to the snake._

 _:Snake of fire, hello:_

 _:Ah! A speaker, you see, I am flame, the last of the fire serpents…:_

 _:I see, I know of the last orb serpent, Nagini:_

 _:Well speaker, I see your core, and I choose you…"_

 _The large snake curled himself across Harry's shoulders, draping around him. The store owner was just gaping at him now, not being able to speak anymore than he was able to remove his eyes off the last fire serpent and ice spirit, that had chosen the same master._

 _"Well, Harrison you seem to attract rare breeds, maybe you can see how you bond with the last of the trio left in this store?" His father mused._

 _Harrison grinned. "You know me so well father.." He walked around, trying to find the one his father speaks of when his eyes fixed on a corner, appearing as nothing more than a mere shadow, open for all to see. Only those with a trained eye could see the black feathers, just a hint of silver through each one, quickly hidden if needed. Harrison quietly approached the bird, holding out one hand in greeting._

 _The bird's head peeked out, forcing Harry to look straight into the black eyes, as if looking through him. The bird glowed silver, leaving all the feathers silver swirled with black. The phoenix flew right above him, completing the trio._

 _Flashback End_

Harrison smirked, and suddenly remembered Severus standing in the doorway. He nodded and murmured his thanks before heading off. Theo turned to him.

"Yeash my prince, even the teachers have to listen to you."

Harrison just waved his hand as he watched the 'future Slytherins' file in. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Asmarine and Athena Lestrange,Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and a few others. The kids chatted regally as the cabin door opened. Immediately the 'pureblood' masks came on and all turned to look at the bushy haired girl that just entered the compartment. She looked around the compartment and asked bossily;

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one"

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" Athena cut in

"Yes me, why?" A plump boy pushed past the bushy girl

"Come, sit and close the door, or the others will see me" I cut in

The bushy girl sat and closed the door

"Now," I began "Names and Future house"

"Hermione Granger, and I don't know, I think Ravenclaw is best for me"

"Neville Longbottom, and my family expects me to be a Griff, but I think I wanna be a snake…"

Everyone looks at Neville in interest.

"Now, about that toad…" Harry wandlessly summoned the toad to his hand.

Neville picked it up, eyes wide.

"Wow! that was so cool!"

The rest of the ride went great

 **Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardry**

In a neat line, all the first years walked in formation towards the stage. Minerva McGonagall picked up the hat and it began to sing.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The great hall burst into applause as the first name was called.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

It only gave a split second before shouting

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And it went on until

"Granger, Hermione"

"RAVENCLAW!"

It kept going until…

"Lestrange, Athena"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lestrange, Asmarine"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And on and on and on until…

"Potter, Xavier!"

The great hall broke into whispers, the prophesied child! Harry rolled his eyes at this. The Light's saviour, twins with the dark prince. The hat was on for an extremely long time before it said

"GRYFFINDOR"

The far table broke into loud cheers, and Xavier waved at his 'adoring fans'. McGonagall kept reading until she gasped, eyes wide. Students hushed and heard her say in a trembling voice

"S-Slytherin R-Riddle, H-Harrison"

Albus Dumbledores face turned as white as a sheet, but quickly caught himself. Harry stepped out and walked onto the platform with elegance only a prince dare hold. He sat himself down and felt the hat land on his head.

 _Why hello_

 _Hello Dilectus…_

 _I see you know my name, does this have to do with Marvolo?_

 _Yes, and you can thank Salazar's portrait_

 _If hats could laugh, I would._

 _Okay well to the point, shouldn't you sort me now?_

 _Right, but I have to tell you, once Sal and Ric were duelling and…_

The crowd of students just stared as the dark prince sat on the stool for half an hour, sometimes face lighting up and silently laughing. Harry was so caught up he didn't even notice how much time he had wasted listening to stories, like the time Sal decided to bake.

 _Uh oh…_

 _What Dilectus?_

 _Its been half an hour…_

 _Right, but technically you knew the moment you saw me_

 _Yes, but your quite interesting._

 _Thank you, you too_

 _I'm leaving with you Harrison._

 _What? But you can't!_

 _I can._

The hat spoke for all to hear.

"This child is the creation of my ancestors, I knew what house he belonged in the second I saw him but I couldn't help it, he tells the most interesting stories. Never mind that, I have decided to stay with him. Oh yes, and he belongs in Slytherin, he is the most Slytherin I've seen since… 1926."

The headmaster looked shocked at the hat, it never spoke, never. Harry walked off the stage to the madly cheering Slytherin table, hat still on his head. When McGonagall tried to take it off she found she couldn't, leaving the hat with Harry.

"How are we going to be sorted then?" Came a shout in the line of first years.

"Uhh… Albus! The hat left, it left!"

"Yes Minerva, I can see. Now for these first years… "

"Professor? I can ask the hat to sort first years…"

Minerva turned to the young boy. She had forgotten about him. His bright green eyes were shining in anticipation, as if in wonder. Minerva felt for the boy, he was wonderful and full of life.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Slytherin"

Harry smiled at her, she was falling for his charms.

 **Slytherin Common Rooms**

Harrison was lounging on a chair by the fire, everyone knew who his father was, at least in Slytherin, and knew what he was capable of with a twitch of his pinky finger. It was relaxing almost, ordering around whoever he felt like, the neutral families were scared of him, as if the dark lords son would murder them in cold blood. Even his friends feared him, of what he did to Draco after he insulted Harry and pulled a wand, though no one tried to defend him. They looked at Draco in disgust for many weeks after the incident, and Draco still fell to his knees every time he was angry.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco was shirtless, chained to the wall of the dungeon, gaping wounds on his back from the silver whip Harry used. His face was drained of colour and his body shivered from the crucio's he had added for a little 'extra effect'. Harry let the chains fall and Draco fell to his knees, head bowed. Harry hissed, his finger tracing his silver dagger, bound with black leather, two snakes crawling up the sides with rubies as eyes._

 _"Please, Please forgive me.. Please my prince!" He cried out, tears falling from his face._

 _"I do not forgive, Draco. But if you are to get back on my good side, then start now." Draco nodded, falling onto all fours before the dark prince in a rare show of subservience._

 _Draco had done everything from then on, never wanting to upset the prince_

 _-End-_

Theodore had stepped before him, falling onto his knees.

"My prince… Your chambers are ready" he murmered

"Good, show me the way"

Harry got up, and left the common room, managing to get his hogwarts robes to bellow behind him. A voice from behind came up.

"I knew I shouldn't have taught him that."

Severus was in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He sighed heavily. Hogwarts wasn't ready for Harrison Salazar Aura Slytherin-Riddle.

Harrison stepped into his new chambers and snarled. This would not do! The room was a third of the old size, he could see his friends had managed to expand his room a little, but not enough. He sighed. Did he have to do everything himself? He snapped his fingers and the room tripled. The queen-sized bed went into a king, then double that. He created a similar bed for Draco, he sighed as he turned a third of the room into a library that could be passed off as a maze, and it filled with books. He inwardly smirked. It was a good thing he had a copy of every book in florish and blotts, because he was not going to a library.

He conjured up a huge ebony desk and throne-like chair in the first library-study and set down his quills there. The other third was divided into a regal living room, green and silver with ebony wood, a professional potions lab for Draco and a duelling stadium, good enough for now. He conjured up two never-ending closets and placed them against a wall. The floor was soon covered in a thick fluffy black rug, and by his bed was a large plushy bed, a glass orb large enough to fit 20 Nagini's and a Silver perch, for his spirit animals.

He just finished the warding when Draco entered the room, his eyes as large as basketballs at seeing the room. Theodore, Blaise and Athena all entered behind him, their faces in utter shock and amazement as they looked around.

"Draco, I hope you realise we are all going to be so damn jealous of you, due to this- (He indicates around the room) And the honour of staying with the prince" Theo got out.

"Yeah, I'm jealous myself" Draco stated seriously, then paled at the last sentence

"Wait, I'm staying with the prince?" They all nodded to each other and snickered at Draco's face

Harry cleared his throat. Realising he was there, they all obediently dropped to their knees in unison, heads bowed. "Rise" And with a flick of his hand, all were gone but Draco.

"Potion lab is yours, left closet, second study after first left turn followed by two rights, \bed against the window and you get the space surrounding the bed."

"Thank you my prince" He murmured, bowed then left to unpack

Harry sighed, it would not do them any good to treat him above others, it would only make the old fool suspicious, but it would not do to have them disobeying him either.

Suddenly, his trunk appeared next to his bed, along with Cicero, his black cub. Cicero meant 'frost' in latin, a name his father was most pleased with. He picked up the cub and lay him on the new bed. The little black cub purred adorably, ice blue eyes blinking owlishly. Harrison allowed a rare smile to flit onto his face, he stripped his outer robes and climbed into his bed, letting the darkness engulf him gratefully.

—

Harry blinked his eyes lazily, observing the room. He shot up. He was at Hogwarts! He stepped out of bed, happy to see a fire serpent - Caleo asleep in her orb and Umbra perched happily beside his bed. Harry smirked, his familiar bond had allowed him to do magnificent things, such as something he likes to think of as 'shadow'. This allows him to go anywhere, disappearing in smoke and his body 'fading' into the shadows, taking him wherever he wants.

Harry picked up his school robes in disgust, the silk was preposterous! He disillusioned himself to change, and quickly canceled the spell when Draco awoke. Silver orbs spotted him and Draco fell out of bed only to get back onto his knees.

"Up Draco, you cannot afford to mess up in public" Draco looked mortified.

"N-Never my prince!" Harry smirked then cast a tempus.

"Come on Draco, its five minutes until I ordered everyone into the common rooms, we should be there first and - I plan to convert Slytherin Draco, we will be the best house, most united and best at everything and anything."

Draco looked delighted. He bowed then left the room to change. Harry waited until exactly two seconds before he shadowed right into the middle of the common room. He watched as most fell to their knees before him.

"Today, I plan to reform Slytherin house, we will move as one, live as one and live this life to the fullest!" Harry declared, causing Slytherin to cheer, together in unison.

—

Severus watched as the clock struck seven, yet not a single Slytherin had walked in. He was starting to get worried when the doors opened, and in neat rows of four, the first year Slytherins filed in, the sixteen of them in perfect form. The second years followed in rows of five, then the third years in rows of three, and so on.

Severus watched, eyes narrowed as the Slytherins pilled food onto their plates, hands leaving the table when they were done. When every snake's hands left the table, they all started eating in unison. The staff just watched wide eyed at the Slytherins, half confused half impressed at being able to pull off such a display.

Minerva couldn't help but watch the perfectly dignified Slytherins then turn her head to the lion's den. They were loud, rash and incredibly messy. The ravens table was disgusting, littered with food drips because everyone was too focused on their books to notice. The Hufflepuffs were similar to the Gryffindors and were a mess. For once, she envied the perfect pureblood's, if anyone were to see this display of unity, they would be jealous.

At exactly 7:45, the first years got up, filed into alphabetical order and came up to the staff table. Severus handed them each a schedule, they walked to the doors and filed back into rows of four, Every year followed until the snakes were in perfect form, they all turned on their heels as one and marched out of the hall.

"What the bloody hell was that Snivellus? A show-offs way of saying you are better than us?" Spat James Potter, the new DADA teacher.

"I honestly don't know…" Severus just looked bewildered and in some form of shock.

"Well, it was bloody brilliant!" Sirius cried, patting Remus as he just smiled fondly

(A/N: Remus teaches history of magic and Sirius helps)

"I couldn't agree more" Minerva just rubbed her temples. Oh dear.

—

Harry looked over at his schedule

 _Monday, Wednesday, Friday_

 _Period one: Transfiguration 8AM - 10AM_

 _Period two: Charms 10:10AM - 12PM_

 _Lunch 12PM-1PM_

 _Period three: Defence against the dark arts 1:10PM - 3PM_

 _Period four: Herbology 3:10PM - 5PM_

 _Period five: Free period 5PM - 6PM_

 _Dinner 6PM - 7:30PM_

 _Curfew 8PM_

He rubbed his temples. That seemed like a long day, and he didn't get to practice dark arts! He stepped into the transfiguration classroom to see the head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall as a cat. He stepped to the desk.

"Hello Professer."

Everyone looked at him curiously, as if asking why he was talking to a cat. She gave a purr and leaped off the desk, turning into a professor again.

"Congratulations, Mr. Slytherin. For being the first to figure that out. 10 points!"

Harry smirked, then took his place. Minerva turned her desk into a pig then back again, and everyone looked surprised. Then she gave us each a match to turn into a needle. Xavier Potter got it to go silver and Minerva fussed all over him for being 'just like his father'. Harry set down his wand on the table and with a flick turned the match into a pointy silver needle. All the Slytherins clapped at once, and Minerva just shook her head. 'A prodigy', the thought.

Minerva ended up setting him three terms ahead, getting him to turn a pincushion into a tomato. He managed this in two tries and walked out of the room flanked by first years. The rest of the day went smoothly, until he was picked out of herbology to meet the headmaster. 'This will be because of father' he knew it would.

"Hello ! Welcome, lemon drop?" Albus asked eagerly

"No thank you sir, why have you asked to see me?"

"Ah. Well -"

"Call me Harrison, headmaster"

"Yes, Harrison, I'm here to talk about your… father" Harrison furrowed his brow, he internally laughed, as if he would let anyone see his emotions that easily.

"Yes headmaster? What do you wish to know?"

"Well, do you know of who he is?" Well, why not be an oblivious child?

"No, master never lets me outside, he says I'm too young"

"Master?" Albus eagerly asked, as if the dark lord would neglect a child!

"Yes, master tells me great things, about you sir! How you defeated Grindelwald and how powerful you always are!" Harry dreamily said.

"Tom told you that?" Albus was obviously confused

"Yes! And how you were his favourite teacher! And how he was so jealous of your transfiguration skills, he wanted to be great like that to students too! So he asked to be a teacher! Headmaster Dippet wanted to accept, but someone said he was too young." Harry mentioned this 'someone' in disgust, as if he didn't know who it was.

Albus's eyes lost their twinkle

"Well you see -"

He was cut off by Severus burst into the room. "Headmaster! I have news!" He said, faking surprise and horror. Harry grinned inwardly and winked at Severus, who just winked back. Albus sighed, waving Harrison away

—

A/N: Sorry! I don't even know what came over me, I think I'm going crazy? I'm probably going to be doing a couple of one-shots after this :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER ILL GET OVER IT.

Word Count:

:Parsel:

Chapter 2

—

Harrison awoke, it was his third week at school, and Slytherin was just as neat as his first day. He smirked, he had done wonders and they knew it. With one step out of bed he sensed that something was wrong. The floor missed the light tremble, the tiny one that no-one would have noticed. But he had, the light tremble singled that Draco was snoring lightly, or moving around. The fact that it was non-existent meant it was not there.

Draco Malfoy was gone.

Harry cursed, that brat would spoil his plans! No snake was to go around alone, and he knew that. Looking around, he threw on his regular robes, as it was Sunday. He slid into black dress pants, a silken black shirt that was made of the finest silk, his black dragon-skin boots with delicate silver snakes and his midnight blue robes with silver embroidery over every cut and fold. His hair was tussled but elegant in a perfect fade. He was handsome, beautiful and everyone knew it.

He opened his door, demanding everyones attention.

"Has anyone seen Draco Malfoy? He's missing"

They just looked to each other, no one had seen the Malfoy Heir. His anger rose, and he let raw power cackle around the room. Everyone stiffened, waiting for something to happen. Instead, he stormed to the entrance, making everyone else follow in perfect form, only the left of him was covered in empty space, as they only had 15. Instead, they formed three rows of five and marched together up to the main hall, where they entered as one.

The professors looked at them, noticing their different forms as Albus stood. "It has come to my attention that Draco Malfoy is missing." The hall broke out into whispers. Suddenly a phoenix broke into the hall and Harry sighed, no one was supposed to know. The phoenix perched on his shoulders as gasps and whispers broke out. Harry took the note from under the phoenix's wing. In smooth parselscript it wrote:

 _Harrison,_

 _You most likely noticed that Draco Malfoy has gone missing. He was kidnapped by a order member, when he will reappear I cannot be sure. Do not worry about the member, I promise you can deal with him, as always. Congratulations on making Slytherin, here is a gift, remember that you can always send Nott Jr on whatever you need, I have a feeling he would be better as your left-hand._

 _-Father-_

The note disappeared, leaving a beautiful pocket watch behind, silver with snakes crawling across, sapphires and emeralds covering the sides. He spotted Weasly's face, red with jealousy, and Potter's eyes narrowing in envy. Harry smirked and turned to Theo

"Father says you will be better suited to be my left hand, so I'll see, just until Draco returns"

Theo blinked, then his eyes lit up. He murmured his thanks then turned to Athena.

—

A month later, Draco was still missing. Harrison was looking around his dorm, all packed and ready. See- his father had taken him off school for a week, to help with the search. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, appearing in the shadows in his father's study.

"Hello Harrison" Marvolo suddenly said, glancing exactly where he was hidden. He cursed and stepped out. Somehow his father always noticed him.

"Hello father" He came out, giving a half-bow to Marvolo.

"Come Harrison,we believe we have a lead, we will be raiding it today." Harry mentally cheered. Yes! A raid is always fun.

"Yes father, of course"

"Come Harrison, they should be in the throne room now"

"Yes father."

The eight other death eaters were alrealdy there, and with confirmation from their lord, popped out of the building. Harry looked around, Malfoy Sr- obviously, so if needed he could yell "I'm a Malfoy so gimme what I want or I will give you the pureblood equivalent to a tantrum NOW!" Speech, Severus, Barty and a few outer circles.

They entered through the back, taking steps down to the dungeon. They heard a faint cry of pain and Lucius paled, then took off towards the sound. Harry rolled his eyes and closed them. He envisioned Draco, focusing on the feel of his magic, and disappeared in the shadows entirely.

Harry appeared to see Draco, chained to a wall, a man with messy brown hair was repeatedly thrashing his back with a whip.

"Speak! What are the plans of your master?" The man snarled

"I'll NEVER tell you!"

"Foolish boy, this isn't any better than how they treated you!"

"What?" Draco was confused, what did he mean?

The whip came down again and Draco howled in pain and agony

"I bet your father whips you everyday boy!"

"He does not!"

"I bet he hits you if you say anything other than mudblood!"

"Never!"

"I bet he paid your friends to like you!"

Tears were forming from Draco's eyes. Enough was enough. Harrison stepped out of the shadows. Draco's cries of "my Prince!" set the man on him. Harry watched in shock as hazel eyes met green. The face of James Potter looked back at him. Beatings, neglect, memories swirled through his mind. Yells of "DAD, NO! PLEASE", Begging, tears flashed in a moment. Anger boiled inside of Harry, threatening to spill over.

James found himself starring at the eyes of a young boy, his perfect little Xavier's age, so young. A mask hid his face, all of it except for his piercing green eyes. Lily's eyes, the perfect shine, gloss. How? The only person with those eyes were- Harry. But it was impossible, The boy had died of hunger six years ago, good riddance.

"What are you doing here boy? You are too young to be out like this"

"I'm here for Draco, thank you very much"

"Yea right. Like I'm just going to hand him over!"

"I'll fight you for him"

"Me, head auror against you?" James sneered

"Yes, now hurry up"

"If you do magic outside of school they will snap your wand- and figure out who exactly you are little one" James teased

"Yes I know" Harry let his wand fall to the floor and James smirk in triumph.

"That does not mean I'm done with you."

Harry shot a red light out of his hand, which James managed to block last second, not expecting a wandless attack. Harry quickly advanced to bone-breakers and blood boilers. While shooting spells from his right, his left felt for his belt. He pulled out his set of silver daggers and threw them at James. He dodged the first two, but the third caught the edge of his robes. Thats all he needed for silvery blue ropes to bind him, making him drop his wand.

Harry smirked and pulled out magic-binding chains. By the look on James's face, he knew what they were. Harry fastened the chains onto James, and let the robes go. He watched in utter fascination as James screamed on the ground, then his aura faded completely. James looked up at the young boy in utter horror.

"I thought you were head auror? Up against a little eleven-year-old like me?" Harry sneered.

Harry flicked his hand and Draco fell onto his hands and knees. Lucius rushed in and cradled his son in his arms, apparating away. Severus rushed in with the rest of the group and saw James bound there. Harry nodded and let the shadows engulf him.

—

A week after the 'Draco incident', he was deemed well enough to return to school. Harrison stepped out of bed to fell the soft hum on the floor. He saw the soft tuff of blonde hair peeking out of the bed across and let out a sigh, it would not have been good loose the child of an inner circle, let alone an elite.

Grabbing his uniform and bags, Harrison walked up to the common room, pulling out his copy of _Potions in replace of weapons Vol. 4_ and began to read. apparently no-one had made a cruciatus potion yet, he would have to talk to Severus about that.

The Slytherins waltzed down to breakfast and onto their first lesson, Potions. Harry dumped his stuff on the first table, closest to the door and waited for Severus to glide in. He turned to Draco saw him being unusually silent.

"Draco?" His head snapped to attention

"Yes my p… Harrison?" Harry grimaced at the almost-mess-up

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before I -" Xavier Potter rushed in red faced.

"YOU! MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD?"

"Nothing? How would I know where your dad is and what he is up to?"

"BECAUSE HE CAPTURED YOU TO INTERROGATE YOU LITTLE-" Then he realised he had shouted aloud and paled, trying to backtrack, but everyone was looking at him in utter shock and horror.

"Obliviate!" Harry shot at everyone but them. "What were you trying to accomplish?" He muttered "Death? Exposure?" Xavier drew his lips into a thin line.

"Yes Potter, I had a wonderful month with your father, but I fear some scars will never heal, oh well…" Xavier looked on the edge of arguing when Severus swung open the doors, robed bellowing behind him.

"Turn to page 576, and ten points from Gryffindor for yelling at a classmate and not being in your seat "

Harrison smirked, then flipped his textbook to see _Calming draught_ And copied down the instructions in parcel, tucking the sheet away into his pocket, he lit the fire and sent Draco to fetch the ingredients.

—

Dinner came around and Harry slid into the seat next to Athena.

"Hello Harrison" She started casually

"Athena, hey. How was your weekend?"

"Wonderous might I say, but my mothers client had some…Problems"

"Problems eh?"

"Yes, I have a feeling you know exactly what I'm talking about" Athena gave him a cocky grin and winked. Harry grinned, just like her mother.

"Quite" Their heads shot up to reveal Severus behind them, watching from afar.

"Yes Severus?" Severus leaned in so only the snakes could hear his next words.

"Young Lord, the headmaster would like to speak to you". A few seats away, Neville Longbottom's eyes darkened, he had not taken well to knowing his first friend was indeed the dark prince.

"Of course, goodbye Severus" Severus had a strong urge to bow, but refrained from doing so and head off back to the head table.

Harry watched the man start eating, then turned to Neville, having seen the boy turn against him simply for his title. He stood up then slid into place next to him.

"Hey Nev"

"Hello Harrison" The boy mumbled

"Neville look at me" Neville's eyes looked into his, of barely hidden betrayal

"Nev how long are you going to keep this up?"

"I'm not doing anything" Harry snorted

"If your telling the truth then I'm in love with Dumbles" Neville let a brief smile cross his face, then put it away.

"Why don't you try to hang with us, just for a few days? Get to know us better, then decide if I'm that bad" Harry suggested. Neville looked thoughtful for a while, then nodded.

"Fine, but I'm staying far away from that Parkinson girl"

"Deal."

Harrison cast a tempus, then led the snakes out of the hall. He told Draco to take them back, then headed up to Dumble's tower, before he was found by ten seventh year Gryffindors.

"Awe, look here, who is this?"

"Isnt this the oh supposed 'Heir of Slytherin?'"

"Well, whats a slimy snake doing out of its hole?" Harry let out a growl

"Unless you want to get hurt, you should move"

"What could you do? Your a ickle-wittle first year!" One mocked.

Harry rolled his eyes, then with a wave of his hand had them all bound in ropes/

"What the!- What are you- WHAT!" Was the reply. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked on, letting the robes fall and stupefying the seventh years. They wouldn't dare tell, and they would have to admit that seven NEWT level students were beat by a single first year.

He met Severus next to the gargoyle, and nodded to the man, getting a deep bow in response, as it would probably be bad for him to kneel. Severus turned to the gargoyle and muttered "Liquorish Wands. The gargoyle jumped aside and they stepped into the headmasters office.

"Ah! Severus and Harrison my boy! Welcome" Albus said in his grandfatherly fashion

"Of course Albus" Severus nodded then went to stand in his usual corner.

"Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you Albus." Harry shook his head

"Headmaster? Why did you wish to see me?" Harrison asked meekly

"Oh yes my boy, I would like to question as of why you took leave a week ago"

"Master pulled me out as he was not pleased with my grades sir" Harry recited

"Ah" The headmaster caught his eye, planning to use legimency, but found impenetrable occlumency shields, easily as strong as Severus's. Harry inwardly smirked as the headmaster cursed.

"Well, thank you then headmaster" He looked as if he wanted to say more, but held his tongue for once in his life. Severus followed Harry downstairs, then parted ways.

Back in the common room, Draco sat on the couch, reading up on snakes, apparently. Harrison waved his hand around, indicating for Theo.

"I'm going to get some rest. Keep watch Theo" He ordered. Theo bowed and nodded.

"Yes my prince"

—

"f-father? p-please d-don't h-hurt m-me!"

 ** _A/N: I'm so sorry! My computer's files were deleted in my drive and I couldn't replace them. I'm so sorry! I know this chapter is so short but I really couldn't remember! I've been so focused on my others! I have 11 to write right now! Thank you phoinexfirefox467 for helping with grammar!_**


End file.
